A Christmas Miracle
by AnnabethChaseRox13
Summary: Percy knows he needs to ask Annabeth something, but what happens when she is halfway across the country and it's Christmas day?


**A:N/ OK so this was just an idea i thought up one day while listening to the song Marry Me by Bruno Mars. Hope you like it. Also in this fanfic Percy and Annabeth are about 22, maybe 23 years old. Sorry i never really mention that in the story. **

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians does not belong to me. It belongs to Rick Riorden**

**Rated T**

**

* * *

**

Percy Jackson sat at his dining room table on Christmas day. His mom sat across from him with Paul at her side. His arm lay across her shoulder occasionally poking the small bump forming on her stomach. See, Paul and Sally got married about a year ago and were expecting their first child in 7 months. The two adults were babbling on about something as Percy just sat and poked at his food. He was happy for them, he really was, but Annabeth, his girlfriend was supposed to come over for Christmas. At the last second her parents invited her to California for the Holidays.

So Percy sat and watched his mom talk. She had a huge, genuine smile plastered across her face. She had everything: a great husband who loved her, a child who loved her, and a new kid on the way.

Percy got up to refill his water glass, when he looked back and saw Paul nonchalantly take Sally's hand. Percy remembered the last time Annabeth was over. They were practically on the floor laughing because Percy had fallen off the couch. Somehow between giggles Annabeth let it slip that she loved him. They both paused and stared at each other. Percy then replied that he loved her too. The two went on the rest of their day as normal.

Percy refilled his glass and just was lost in his thoughts, which by the way is very abnormal for a person with ADHD.

"Percy, Percy the water!" His mom yelped.

"What, oh!" Percy shut off the water because the rest had poured down his shirt and on to the floor. "I'm sorry Mom; I'll clean it up."

After that fiasco Percy sat back down at the table. He started to eat his dinner, still deep in thought. Sally was talking to him, but he didn't seem to be paying much attention. Suddenly his mind clicked, "I'm going to marry her." He mumbled.

"What did you say Percy?" Sally practically spit out her water in surprise.

"Sorry Mom I have to go now."

"Wait, Percy." Sally said as Percy was almost outside.

"Yeah Mom?"

She sighed, "Just wear a jacket, it's snowing."

Percy smirked, grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He got inside his car so fast and sped down the streets.

"Now where is the nearest store, that wouldn't be closed on Christmas?" He thought.

His Maserati Spyder (yes he got his car, I guess you could say Poseidon pulled a few strings) passed an old run down jewelry shop. There were cobwebs rolling down the door ad it was painted a dull grey. I guess this could do' at least it was open.

Percy stopped the car and sprinted to the door. He opened it and saw a lone old man there. His expression read surprise when a customer actually came in.

"Sir, I need a ring. Now please." Percy spoke quickly and diligently.

"Yes, they're in the right corner. Over there." The man mumbled and pointed to a small glass box in the corner.

Percy peered into the glass. The rings were nothing special, nothing that read Annabeth to him.

Then he saw it.

In the back of the box there was a silver ring. It had one small diamond in the middle with a bunch of small crystals surrounding it. It was plain, but beautiful. It was perfect.

He grabbed the ring and threw the man all the money in his pocket.

He sped to the airport as quickly as possible without getting arrested. Luckily when Annabeth told him she was leaving for Christmas Percy bought a ticket for California to surprise her the next day.

Percy opened the doors to the airport and ran to security. He went by fast because he had no luggage. He then sat in a waiting chair.

He waited.

And waited for what seemed like hours.

Then an announcement was made. A woman spoke drowsily, "All flights have been cancelled due to the amount of snow. Our planes can't seem to get through the snowstorm. All flights will be happening tomorrow."

A series of groans came from the people sitting next to the black haired boy, but he himself was just shocked. He went through all this trouble for nothing.

A man suddenly popped up next to Percy. He looked like a male model, an arrogant guy with blonde hair. A couple girls stared in awe, not even wondering how he just poofed into the room.

Apollo…

"Oh hello Percy, need a ride?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Percy replied shocked.

"Well don't just sit there, follow me."

Apollo led Percy outside to an amazing red convertible. They both stepped into the sun chariot. As soon as Apollo placed his foot on the pedal they were in California.

"Sorry about the long ride, Percy, this thing isn't supposed to be run at night."

"Uh…"

"No need to thank me." Apollo smiled slyly and got into his car. He waited a moment then rolled the window down, "Don't worry I'll have a word with Athena about this. I can convince her of anything."

Percy was doubtful, but let it go. As soon as the sun god left, Percy gazed at the house. He felt in his pocket the velvet box and took a deep breath.

It was now around midnight so he didn't want to risk waking Mr. and Mrs. Chase. He knew which window his girlfriend's room was in, so he made a crazy decision to climb up the house.

He put his foot on the siding of the home; this would not be easy. He began to climb, catching himself from falling every now and then. Percy could see the balcony; he was just inches away when his foot slipped. He fell down the edge of the house, leaving a serious bruise on his left leg.

Now how could he get up there? And this was not a simple task that he could give up. He had to get up to that balcony and he had to do it soon.

He stood thinking for a couple minutes. Nothing came to mind. This was why he wasn't the smart one. Percy turned around to see a small pond. That's it. There wasn't much water, but this wasn't a very tall house.

Percy willed the water to rise. He felt that tug in his gut. He knew that feeling and it felt great to use his power. Percy hopped onto the water and practically rode the wave up to her room.

Thank goodness he finally got here.

He opened the double doors to find Annabeth sleeping soundly in her bed. Her curly hair was billowed around her face and her eyebrows were furrowed. She looked frustrated as she slept.

He crept up to her bed and shook her shoulders slightly, "Annabeth, wake up."

"Huh, who's there?" Her confused voice said.

Annabeth had no idea why someone would wake her up at midnight, maybe one. So she did the only logical thing that came to her mind. She swung her arm, and punched the person right in the face.

"Ow, was that really necessary Annabeth?" Annabeth knew that voice. "Percy!" She sang. She realized what she had done. "Oh, are you ok?"

"Um, well my face hurts,"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Anyway, wait what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in New York. And if you wanted to some over why didn't you do it at a normal time?" Aside from the fact that Annabeth was ecstatic to see her boyfriend there was really no logical answer to these questions. Sure, she'd missed him a lot. Truthfully all day she thought about how much she would rather spend Christmas with him.

"I couldn't wait." Percy said.

"For what, saying Merry Christmas; well if that's the reason then Merry Christmas and goodnight." She hissed. Annabeth wasn't very nice without her sleep.

"No, for asking you something," Percy spoke softly and took her hand. He took a small blue, velvet box out of his coat pocket. He opened it, to see an amazing ring. It was beautiful.

Annabeth gasped.

"Annabeth will you please marry me?" Percy didn't know what to think. Would she say yes or no? He had no clue what went on in that mind of hers.

Annabeth paused, shell-shocked. She knew her answer, but her mother trained her well to think before she spoke. Annabeth thought of all their times together. She remembered when the she met Percy as a twelve year old boy, how she hated him so much. She thought of how he became her best friend, and how she was jealous when girls came near him *cough* Rachel *cough*. She remembered when they won the war, how she took a knife for him, how he became invincible. She remembered becoming his girlfriend. All their dates, when they picnicked at the park, when they walked down New York hand in hand looking like the average teenage couple. She remembered how once at his house he tickled her and they fell on the ground laughing, then his mom came in. They both blushed. She remembered a few days ago when she told him she loved him and he said the same. Yes, her answer was definite.

"Yes, Percy I will." She spoke clearly and surely.

Annabeth hopped into his arms, and they kissed.

For the night the two lay in her bed and reminisced in old times. They even Iris Messaged a very angry Thalia at 2 in the morning to tell her the news.

Annabeth had the perfect guy.

Percy had the perfect girl.

And now they were together forever.

* * *

(10 years later)

"And then the beautiful blond princess said yes." Percy said in a sing-song voice.

"Oooo, did the princess and the prince live happily ever after?" They're daughter Hallie asked.

"Well, let's just say," Percy looked into his wife's grey eyes. They gleamed with happiness. "Their lives are perfect right now."

"Ok time for bed sweetie." Annabeth said softly into her daughter's ear.

"Ok, fine," Hallie yawned. She looked just like her father with her pin-straight black hair and sparkling ocean-green eyes. But she had her mother's intelligence. But everyone knew she was a daddy's girl at heart. Maybe the next child will be more of a mommy's kid. Percy patted the bump on Annabeth's stomach and smiled.

"Wait, Daddy," Hallie yelped when Percy was just turning off the lights, "Can you tell the story of how the princess saved the prince's life in that war?"

"Ok, but don't you forget how many times the prince saved the princess's butt."

Hallie smiled, confused, but when right to sleep.

As soon as the parents were out of the room Annabeth spoke, "I would say the princess saved the prince way more times than the prince save the princess."

Percy smirked, "I don't think so."

* * *

**A:N/ Thanks for reading. Please Review. **


End file.
